The present invention relates in general to a holder for paper towels. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved roll paper towel holder for counter-top use.
Rolls of perforated paper towels are a common item in many households. Such rolls typically include a cylindrical cardboard core surrounded by spiral wound paper towels, each separable along a line of perforation parallel to the longitudinal axis of the core. Holders for such rolls are commonly mounted beneath cabinets or on vertical walls with the longitudinal axis extending horizontally. It is also known to provide a counter-top holder for such rolls.
The usual counter-top roll holder consists of a base mounting a vertical mounting rod. The core is received over the mounting rod and will rotate thereabout during dispensing. The base maintains the mounting rod, and thus the roll, upright during dispensing. To ensure this upright position, the user will often grasp the upper end of the mounting rod.
While this arrangement is acceptable, it does have disadvantages. To separate the towels from the roll, it is often necessary to grasp the roll to prevent its rotation. This may be achieved while grasping the upper end of the mounting rod, but can result in soiling of the upper end of the roll. Additionally, the initial tearing of towels along the perforation line is sometimes difficult, and is aided by applying pressure to the roll adjacent the perforation line. This requires that the user not only hold the upper end of the roll, but hold the upper end of the roll at a position to apply this pressure at the correct location. This further present a problem of soiling the roll adjacent the perforation line as well.